Memories and Misfortunes
by littlemisschatterbox13
Summary: What happens when Brooke comes to apologise for her behaviour in Videos & Villains but instead sees Ally kiss 'her' Austin and she takes it badly. People will get hurt, until Austin is Brooke's. Why is one of those people Ally? Major Auslly involved!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Austin & Ally fan fiction so please be nice. Just to let you know there will be major Auslly involved because who doesn't ship Auslly?! It's based after Videos & Villains and features the psychopathic Brooke! ****Please review because I love to know what you think and without further ado... Memories and Misfortunes chapter 1.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic Boom<strong>

It was a few days after the Video Countdown Live performance and there was no sign of Brooke anywhere, Austin said if she did anything like that again he's definitely going to report her to the authorities but like I said there was no sign of her, till today.

"Austin? Found Brooke yet or has she found you?" Ally asked as he walked through the door looking relaxed

"Nope." Austin smiled "It's been great not worrying about her."

"Maybe she finally got the message that you don't like her."

"Maybe. Besides I like someone else." Austin said making Ally blush

"I wonder who it could be?" Ally joked

"Um she's about yay tall," Austin said putting his hand next to the top of Ally's head "She has beautiful brown hair with caramel highlights, big brown eyes. She's super awkward but has a huge heart. She never gives up on you, on her dreams, or at all. When I first met her she had no self-esteem at all but now she's stylish and confident. And I shouldn't be telling you this but she's an amazing kisser."

"I'd like to meet her she sounds great."

"She's amazing. And there's no way I would be here without her."

"Awww Austin. That was really sweet." Ally said hugging him as she usually does and they also shared a quick small kiss because they were in public and Ally was working

But little did they know, the girl they had been worried about returning saw the whole thing.

"So Ally, we haven't had time since Prom to have our first date since we got back together. Want to go to dinner later."

"I would love to but I have to work late tonight, the new shipment of instruments that came in this morning are really popular especially the Austin Moon guitar. And my Dad wants to keep the store open as late as we can, he thinks it'll attract new customers."

"Oh okay. Want some help?"

"Thanks that'll be great." Ally smiled

"Guess who just got fired?"

"From where?" Ally asked

"I don't know." Trish replied "Maybe that's why I got fired?!"

"Maybe?!" Ally responded sarcastically

Suddenly Dez came running in out of breath "Guys, I have terrible news! We have a huge problem!"

"What is it?" They all said

"My alpaca ran away again!"

"That's your terrible news? Your huge problem?" Trish asked annoyed

"That and I just saw Brooke storm out of the mall ripping up flowers and the card fell out of them. Look what it says." Dez replied

"_'Austin, I'm sorry about locking you in the practice room P.S I will never stop loving you!'_" Ally read "This is bad!"

"This **is** a huge problem!" Austin agreed

"Don't worry, my Dad just text me. He found my alpaca!" Dez said misunderstanding the situation as always and as Trish, when Dez annoys her, threatens him, this time she throws the phone in his hand out the door of Sonic Boom "My phone, it's broken! Now I won't know until I get home if my llama arrived yet!"

"Dez, focus." Austin said "Where was she coming from?"

"Looked like from here."

"Seriously?" Ally asked "You don't think she heard the things you said about me do you?"

"I hope not! Remember how she reacted when Steal Your Heart wasn't about her. Well she's got around 1000 times worse since! What do you think she's going to do this time?" Austin said looking worried

"Calm down, we shouldn't panic until we know how bad the situation might be. What did you say Austin?" Trish questioned him

"I may have been joking around with Ally talking about my girlfriend, who I described thoroughly."

"I thought you and Ally got back together? You got a new girlfriend without telling me?" Dez complained "And why would you break up with Ally again?"

"I haven't broken up with Ally again! I was describing her."

"Ohhhhh." Dez realised "That makes much more sense."

"What kind of stuff did you say about Ally?"

"I said she has beautiful hair, big brown eyes, a huge heart. She never gives up on anything, she used to be quiet and shy but now she's stylish and confident. And that she's a good kisser."

"Oh boy." Trish said

"Awww. How romantic! What did you do afterwards Ally?" Dez asked

"I hugged him." Ally said "And we also ,may have had a tiny, oh so small, kiss."

"Again?!" Said Dez "And I missed it?"

"You don't think she saw all of that do you?"

"I have a feeling she saw all of it." Trish replied

"What are we going to do?"

"Calm down. We'll just act like nothing happened like we don't know what she might do." Dez advised

"That's actually a good idea Dez." Ally said

"And if something does happen... RUN!" Dez screamed and ran out of the store

"Sounds like a plan." Austin said seeing nothing wrong with the plan as the girls gave him weird looks

**Later that Day**

"How are you feeling?" Austin asked Ally "Any sign of Brooke yet?"

"I haven't seen her at all and I'm feeling really tired but only another two hours until the store closes so... I'll probably fall asleep by then."

"That tired huh?"

"Definitely."

"Do you want me to watch the store for ten minutes while you go and have a nap."

"I don't know."

"Come on. You need to keep your strength up for tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?"

"Well first I was hoping we could write a new song. Jimmy planned a concert in two weeks and asked for a new song."

"Sure."

"I'm not even finished."

"Okay, go on."

"Well, we probably won't have time to finish the song before lunch, where we'll have a picnic in the park just like that perfect date we planned except without Kira and there's no silent movie."

"I'm sure it'll be perfect all the same."

"After the picnic, we'll come back here for you afternoon shift and while you work I'll be cheering you up and finally for our first date since we got back together, we'll go to your favourite restaurant then maybe a romantic stroll wherever you want and end up back here, so we can finish that song and mess about like we normally do when we write late together."

"Sounds amazing."

"You'll probably want to be awake for that."

"I probably will."

"So...?"

"So, I'll go and take a nap. After, I get another Austin Moon guitar from the practice room to put on the display. I just sold the last one here, but there's a whole box full of them upstairs."

"Great, you go do that and I'll watch the shop. I'll text Dez and Trish to help." Austin replied "And by help I mean mess around and read magazines."

"I wonder who'll be doing which?" Ally joked as she walked up the stairs to the practice room

I bet if she knew what was going to happen and who would be in the practice room she wouldn't have gone, she would've just called the police. But she didn't because how could she know what was to happen.

"Hi Ally!" Brooke said surprising Ally as she opened the door

"Brooke! How did you get in here?"

"Let's just say you might need to lock the windows from now on."

"Got it." Said Ally "So... um, Brooke. What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about Austin."

"Okay..."

"I want you to break up with him."

"Not going to happen."

"Just think about."

"Okay... Nope, not going to happen."

"But Austin and I are meant to be!"

"If you were meant to be then Austin would feel the same way."

"He does."

"In your dreams."

"Well,yes. But if you broke up then he would finally realise we're perfect for each other."

"How are you perfect for each other, you have nothing in common with him?"

"I do. We both love Austin Moon."

"Doesn't count."

"Does too." Brooke said starting to get angry "Okay, Ally. I was going to be nice about this but if you don't break up with Austin I'll ruin your music career."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I know a lot of stuff about Austin. For example, he went under a lot of bad publicity from Miami H8ter Girl. I'll just do the same for you, but I think you know that I can come up with better fake posts than she can. Maybe I'll even ruin your relationship with Austin, you wouldn't still happen to have feelings for Gavin Young would you?"

"You're crazy."

"Crazy or in love."

"Crazy." Ally said leaving but only made it as far as the top of the stairs before Brooke stopped

"Ally, if you love someone enough you would do anything to have them or anything to keep them from leaving. Do you understand now?"

"Yes, I do understand. And I agree, anyone would do anything to keep from losing the one they love."

"Which is why you're breaking up with him."

"Which is why I'm not going to let you come in between us. You can do whatever you want to do to destroy me, it doesn't matter. I love Austin and he's worth more to me than my career."

"You what?"

"I love Austin." Said Ally realising what just came out of her mouth

"Say that again and you'll regret it."

"I... Love... Austin."

"You know what I fed up with you. I could never understand what he sees in you you're nothing. Nothing Ally Dawson NOTHING!" Brooke shouted by which point everyone in Sonic Boom looked up to see Brooke looming over Ally at the top of the stairs. "I'll give you one last chance. Break up with Austin or else."

"No, Brooke. No."

Now everyone could see Brooke was getting angry, so angry she grabbed Ally. And started pushing and pulling her then suddenly they both let go. It all happened so fast, they both lost their balance, Brooke gripped the rails and fell backwards but Ally. She couldn't grab onto the rails in time, and fell. Down the stairs each one at a time.

Then finally she was on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to leave it there, remember to review to tell me what you think and don't forget I'm a first time Austin &amp; Ally Fan fiction writer, so not too harsh please. If no one likes it then I'll stop but I really hope you did. Well, byeeeeee!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and followers, I didn't expect it to be so popular so quick. A special thanks you to AustinAndAllyForeverX, I loved your review. I won't be able to update that often because I have my mock exams soon and I'm getting a ton of homework but I'll try to update at least once a week if not once every week/and a half. As you all requested... chapter 2.**

* * *

><p><strong>Then finally she was on the floor.<strong>

"ALLY!"Austin shouted as he saw her fall down. He watched her on the floor he was frozen for what seemed like forever but was the first to be by her side. "Ally! Ally, wake up!" He moved her hair to see her face and saw a small cut on her forehead which kept oozing blood, Austin realised she must have hit her head on the metal stairs which was why she wasn't responding "Someone call an ambulance now!"

"I'm on it!" Trish yelled back calling from the phone at the desk "Hello 911..."

"Brooke! How could you do this?" Austin yelled at Brooke who was standing sheepishly at the stairs watching all the customers crowd around an unconscious Ally "Ally?! Ally speak to me. Ally please wake up!" Austin shouted as he looked like he was about to cry

"Where's Mr Dawson, he needs to know?" Dez asked

"He's at coupon club." Austin replied still not taking his eyes off Ally

"Someone needs to call him then. He needs to know that his only daughter is unconscious in his music store because she was pushed down the stairs by Austin's crazy, stalker, 3 dates girlfriend." Dez responded

"I'll do it." Trish replied "Hello Mr Dawson. I have something to tell you. It's bad news."

_"Trish, what is it?" _Lester replied sounding concerned

"Brooke pushed Ally down the stairs in Sonic Boom and she's not waking up, how fast can you get here?"

_"Ally's hurt?! I'll be there in five minutes." _Lester said

"He should be here soon." Trish replied

"Ally?" Austin said quietly "Ally, please wake up. Please."

"Austin I'm-" Brooke began

"Shut up!" Trish yelled "Wasn't it enough that you locked us in a room and have been stalking Austin for about a year now and you have the nerve to say sorry because you 'accidentally' pushed his girlfriend down the stairs! Just leave us alone."

"No Trish she can stay."

"Austin are you insane?! She just pushed Ally down the stairs!"

"She'll stay so that when we go to the hospital, she'll come with us so that as soon as she can she'll apologise to Ally. Then we'll report her to the cops." Austin said

"I agree with Austin." Said Dez who was trying to keep back the group of customers trying to get a closer look at what's happened even if they want to help.

The Ambulance soon arrived outside the shop and as the paramedics began to put Ally on a stretcher asking Austin, Dez and Trish what happened and had they moved or touched her since she fell down the stairs. They left out the part that Brooke pushed Ally down the stairs for now so they could wait for her to apologise then they would hand her over to the authorities. As they did Lester came running in seeing Ally being put on a stretcher.

"My little girl." Lester said near to tears "What happened?"

"Brooke pushed Ally down the stairs and she hasn't woken up yet." Said Trish who was actually crying by this point

"She'll be okay." Lester Dawson replied giving Trish a small hug while kept his focus on Ally

"Only one person can come in the ambulance." A man said as Austin, Lester, Trish and Dez were about to go in

"You go Mr Dawson. We'll close up Sonic Boom and meet you at the hospital." Dez responded

"Thank you." Mr Dawson said as he went into the back of the ambulance sitting next to his unconscious daughter which was when they saw his tears roll down.

As the ambulance drove off Austin told everyone watching to leave and told everyone in Sonic Boom to get out so he could close as soon as possible to get to the hospital. Austin, Dez, Trish and Brooke took a taxi and rushed to the hospital.

"Hello. We're here to see Ally Dawson!" Austin practically shouted at the lady in reception.

"I'm sorry she is currently in surgery."

"SURGERY?!" They all shouted but Brooke

"Yes, surgery."

"What for?" Trish asked

"She had a severely broken right arm and she is in surgery to get it realigned."

"Is she going to be okay." Asked Austin nervously

"I don't know, it's not my position to say. You will need to speak with Miss Dawson's doctor after her surgery."

"Do you know how long that will take?" Dez questioned the receptionist

"She just went in and is under anaesthetic, it may take a while before you are able to speak with her."

"Okay, would you know where her father would be? Mr Dawson?" Austin asked again

"No I wouldn't. Sorry, you can take a seat in the waiting room and I will tell you when Miss Dawson is out of surgery."

"Thanks." Austin said then mumbled under his breath "For nothing."

They sat in the waiting room for what felt like forever, Trish went up to ask more about Ally's operation and the receptionist said Ally will be getting a closed reduction, her bone needs to be realigned before her cast is put on so it will heal in straighter position and the doctor will put the broken bone in the right position so it can grow back together in one bone. She told them it wasn't as serious as an open reduction but as they were already worried enough about Ally, they didn't want to know how it could've been worse than it already was. After about 30-40 minutes they were told that Ally had just come out of surgery and gave us directions to the wing she was in.

They ran to the nearest lifts and as they reached their floor they found Mr Dawson walking through the corridor.

"Mr Dawson!" Austin shouted "Where's Ally? Is she okay? Did the operation go well-"

"Austin calm down! I just spoke with her doctor and he said that the surgery went well and she'll be wearing a cast and a sling. It should heal in six to eight weeks."

"Is she still unconscious?"

"Yes she is. Her doctor just told me that the anaesthesia should wear off soon but that she could still be a little unresponsive or sleepy from her head injury."

"Where is she then?" Trish asked

"She's in that ward there, I just came out to speak to her doctor but he recommended that we wait here outside for a little bit until she's woken up."

"Can we at least see her quickly? We'll leave straight away, I just need to see her."

"Okay Austin, but only you, Trish, Dez and... who are you?"

"That's Brooke." Trish replied venomously

"That's Brooke! You did this to my daughter?!" Mr Dawson said as the others left to check on Ally.

As soon as they saw her, Austin regretted coming in. He could see she was in pain from her broken arm and normally she looked peaceful when she slept, now she was sleeping restlessly. Trish looked like she was about to cry again seeing her best friend like that, so Austin brought her in for a hug and Dez joined as well just before they were asked to leave again.

After waiting a few minutes Mr Dawson was called in by Ally's doctor but didn't know why, and Austin, Trish and Dez had mixed feeling about this, that Ally was awake and wanted to talk to her Dad or... something worse.

"Mr Dawson! Is Ally okay? Is she awake?"

"Yes but-" Mr Dawson began before Austin zoomed past him to see Ally

"Ally!" Austin said as he soon as he saw Ally sitting up and talking to the doctor "Ally I'm so glad you're okay!" Said Austin as he gave her a hug

"I'm okay... Who are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to make it another cliffhanger but that's why it's in the drama category. Remember to review, I really want to know what you think. Byeeeeeeeeeee!<strong>


End file.
